1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable encoding rate puncturer, which encodes data in response to a variable encoding rate, in a digital broadcasting encoder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of a digital communication system has been gradually replacing an analog method with a digital method in a broadcasting communication transmitting and receiving technology. In particular, with the development of the digital signal process, picture and audio signals, which have been difficult to transmit and receive in a limited bandwidth due to a large quantity of transmission data, can now be transmitted. This digital data transmitting method is becoming the world standard.
As stated above, much more transmission data can be transmitted in a limited bandwidth by minimizing the transmission errors according to a property of an encoder/decoder and by reducing the quantity of the transmission data. At this time, its quantity can be varied in accordance with a selected standard of a compression matrix.
Accordingly, a variable encoding rate puncturer, which generates output data in accordance with an encoding rate determined by a transmission system, is required for data compression.